thunderpicklefandomcom-20200214-history
Current War Plans
Current War Plan- Monday 1/5-Wednesday 1/7 06:43 PM Chicago Time January 5 2014 18:43:00 CST Countdown loading until start of Prep Day If counter is increasing, Prep Day has already ended! January 6 2014 18:43:00 CSTCountdown loading until start of Attack Day War Attack Day has already started!!!! Prep Day start Monday 1/5 06:43 PM, Chicago time Attack Day starts Tuesday 1/7 06:43 PM, Chicago time Target Clan: Valhalla War Instructions Check below for War attack assignments. Everyone must fully participate in Clan Wars. Wars will be announced in advance so you will know when to take action. Those who fail to participate without advance notice to a leader or who ignore instructions will be booted. War Participation includes: - Make sure your Clan Castle and Town Hall are the middle of your War Base You cannot lose resources in war attacks, so don't worry about your storages. In fact, putting them more to the outside in front of defenses will help slow attackers down. - Fill your spell factory- you'll need all your spells - Ask for good CC troops. These are the few battles where you can ask for anything you want and will probably get it. Higher level giants, dragons, hogs, & wizards are good options depending on your strategy. - Use both of your attacks (2 attacks in 24 hours- not that hard) and use full stocks of spells and heroes. You will get more stars and therefore have better chance of good loot. - Only folks with high level troops, can donate to War Castles for defense. We will stock you up with the best defensive troops. Trust us- we have good stuff and don't want you to be beaten. - Anyone can donate to normal castles which are used for attacks. But READ the requests!!!! '- War battles are a bit different than normal raids.' ' Check out: War_Attack_Tips' and Attack_Strategies_101 - Attack your assigned targets! We put a lot of thought into our war strategy to help us max stars to win. No one gets good loot when we lose. Talk with a co if you have questions, but don't go off the reservation unless you want to get booted. Assignment Instructions - Only attack your assigned targets so we can get max stars. Repeat: only attack your assigned targets! Ignoring instructions without approval from a co-leader is grounds for being booted from the clan. - Ignore the recommended assignment from the game! Use assigned targets from this web page. - Do not attack a base that is already 3-starred. If your target is 3-starred, ask a co-leader for help selecting a new target. - Sometimes, we will choose to skip some opponents with the first attack and come back to them later. Our goal is to max 3-stars, not get one star from everyone. - Sometimes, we will swap higher folks with lower ones. It is sometimes desirable for one of our high TH 9/10 to 3 star a mid TH9 and one of our mid TH 9's to 2 star a high TH9 than to have each only 2 star someone closer to their level. 5 stars is better than 4. - Most players will have their second attack listed as TBD- this is so they can be assigned to targets that didn't get 3-starred the first time around. - If you are assigned multiple targets, choose the one where you can add the most new stars. If all your assigned targets are already 3-starred, ask a coleader for help selecting a new target. - We have folks around the globe (US, England, New Zealand, Australia, any more?). Not everyone will attack at the beginning of the war due to time zones. We count on each other not to steal opponents in the first 12 hours, and on everyone to attack their assigned opponent. Review your assignments. If you have concerns (i.e. bad matchup) or requests for trades- speak up to a leader or co-leader and we can evaluate switches or suggest strategy & troop composition. There are plenty of us and you're sure to find one online if you wait a few minutes. DO NOT change by yourself! Assignments IGNORE RECOMMENDED TARGETS FROM THE GAME. USE THE TABLE BELOW!!!! ' ' '''Last updated: '''8:43 PM Monday 1/5 Chicago Time. Those with TBD for Target 2 will have their second round targets posted by 8:00am Wednesday 1/7 Chicago Time. We do this so we can evaluate the results of the first round and best allocate our remaining attacks to maximize stars. Ask a co-leader if you need to complete your second attack before this time and they will help you pick a target. The Spoils of War We will post screen shots after every war. We got a bit lazy with screenshots.... IMG_0043.png IMG_0042.png IMG_0039.png IMG 0040.png IMG 0038.png IMG 0032.png IMG 0029.png IMG 0028.png IMG 0026.png Photo (1).png Voodoo beat down.png IMG 0025.png IMG 0023.png Photo (9).png Win35.png Photo (8)m.png Photo (7).png Photo (4).png Photo (3).PNG Photo (1).PNG War28.PNG